Decision
by mabbelarees
Summary: Aveces querer lo mejor para la otra persona,es lo mas difícil, así que pensamos de manera egoísta sin importar lo sentimientos de ella, eren consigue una transferencia de trabajo lejos de las montañas, pero quiere terminar la relación con Rivaille , debido a que este no quiere que abandone el trabajo que tanto ama, situación complicada.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo. I  
Lo, se.

"_La gente dice tan poco te amo, entonces el amor se va y es demasiado tarde. Así que cuando te digo "te amo", no significa que nunca te iras, solo que me gustaría que no lo hicieras_."  
_(Autor desconocido)_

Sabía que debía terminar esta relación de 5 años con él, pero el problema era como, lo amo demasiado.

-Mira mi amor esa pintura es realmente fabulosa, me gusta- - Eren, cualquier cosa para ti es fabulosa, no tienes sentido por el arte, vámonos se está haciendo tarde- decía mi amado con las manos en su fina y delicada barbilla, regañándome era verdad no sé nada de arte, pero me encanta cuando él me habla de todo lo relacionado a eso, su forma de hablar y su seguridad me hipnotizan – jajaja, lo se Levi pero para eso estas a mi lado, para decirme las cosas que no puedo ver a simple vista, te amo- se lo dije mirándole a los ojos y dándole mi mejor sonrisa ,tomando su cintura y acercándolo suavemente hacia mí a tal punto de quedar tan cercas que podía saborear su aliento dulce y a la vez tan frio pero al mismo tiempo tan cálido; pude ver lo que ocasione en ese enorme cuarto blanco y vacío, un lindo sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas que adornaban hermosamente su rostro – Ouch!- grite al sentir el puño de mi adorado, en el estómago, maldición a pesar de ser pequeño tiene una fuerza increíble que me dejo sofocado un momento – oye amor, porque me golpeas de esa manera, por lo que veo aun sigues, siendo la misma persona hermosa violenta que conocí hace 5 años- - mocoso, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público como este, y tomarme desprevenido y si aún sigo siendo violento, porque tú lo provocas- -Rivaille te amo , no me importa que algún día me mates, no me importaría que la persona que me mate seas tú, moriría viendo la cara más encantadora que alguna vez vi- sabía que ya lo tenía en mi punto así que decidí hacer mi siguiente jugada -Eren, me estas…mierda - antes de que terminara la oración, no me pude contener mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, aprisionándolo en mis labios, la sensación era como si fuera mi primer beso, lo bese de forma delicada, porque esperaba que me rechazara, y me apartara de él, él lo suele hacer en lugares públicos, aun no se acostumbra a eso, pero no me importa mucho, él me ama y hace lo posible por acostumbrase a eso; pero la sorpresa que me lleve me hizo darme cuenta que soy el idiota más grande que pudo existir, sentir que el respondió mi beso, y la presión de sus suaves labios en los míos provoco una descarga eléctrica que erizo mi piel, perdiendo todo rastro de percepción de lo que había en mi alrededor, acerque su rostro mas al mío tanto como fuera posible, empujando su delicado cuello, pasando mis manos por su cabello obscuro agarrando pequeños mechones, tan suaves que al roce podía sentir el olor de estos, me encantaba como su lengua, jugaba con la mía; quería seguir así para siempre

-Disculpen caballeros no quería molestarlos pero ya es casi hora de cerrar el museo- maldición escuchamos a un hombre adulto hablarnos de una manera muy amable, eso nos tomó por sorpresa, arruinando nuestro momento romántico y apasionado, a lo que respondimos, rápido -si ya nos vamos disculpemos- el hombre con una sonrisa dijo – los jóvenes siempre serán jóvenes, vuelvan cuando quieran chicos- nos quedamos con cara de esta bien gracias- terminamos de bajar las siguientes escaleras, al llegar al último piso me quite las pantuflas y me puse mis zapatos – eren no deberías ser tan desordenado, guárdalas donde deben de ir- - oh si, Levi perdón, disculpa- -al parecer por lo que veo aun no estás listo para vivir solo, creo que no durarías nada viviendo por ti mismo- me quede en silencio, dándole una sonrisa de tonto, como afirmando su comentario, de su bolso saco un espray y lo esparció por las pantuflas y nuestros zapatos, algo que no me sorprendía Levi siempre ha sido un obsesivo con la limpieza, y la persona más ordenada que conozco.  
Dejamos el museo tomados de la mano, hacia frio así que pude sentir su calor proveniente se du mano, y ver como sus cabellos bailaban con el aire, de una manera tan bella, como la bufanda que llevaba puesta cubría casi toda su hermosa cara, y como ese saco caía elegantemente por su cuerpo –Eren, regresemos a casa- dijo en voz alta, apretando fuertemente mi mano, y dándome una sonrisa que me derritió, no hubiera pedido más en este momento, era perfecto, muy de él.

Llagamos a nuestra casa, bueno mía no tanto, es de Levi, pero él siempre dice que es nuestra, así que ese sentimiento de tener un hogar con él, me hace ser inexplicablemente feliz, pertenecer a algo, pertenecer a él.

Entramos a la casa, Levi tiene la costumbre de entrar primero y encender todas las luces, para evitar que yo me tropiece y caiga por accidente es un gesto lindo de su parte.

Al asegúrame de cerrar perfectamente la puerta, fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, apague el foco y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar a apagar la luz, me sorprendió que el saco negro de Levi estuviera tirado, el jamás haría eso, al mirar más adelante su bufanda roja también estaba en el piso, me dije esto no es muy propio de él, al caminar más, pude ver su camisa en el suelo al igual que su suéter y el resto de su fina ropa, al fin me di cuenta de las señales, soy un enorme mocoso idiota, como él dice,

_Me gustaría huir de ti, pero si no vinieses corriendo a buscarme siempre.._

me apresure a entrar rápidamente al cuarto, para no perder el tiempo y al entrar veo a la criatura más hermosa, acostada en la cama cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo con una sábana blanca, podía ver claramente su cuerpo, donde la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana suavemente reflejaba su piel pálida, como una figura de porcelana, y perfeccionaba más su figura, me acerque suavemente, quitándome la camisa y el suéter antes de entrar a la cama, me recosté a un lado de él, y bese su frente como de costumbre, mire fijamente su cuerpo recorriéndolo con mis dedos fríos, su piel era tan suave, el reflejo de la luna en el luce tan hechizante que me seduce, empecé a besar sus hombros suavemente, esperando oír algún tierno gemido o alguna respuesta de su parte, pero nada así que seguí explorando su cuerpo un poco más, al llegar a su cuello oí decir algo que sentí peor que un golpe azotándome, era tan abrumador que me dejo en blanco:

"Eres lo más hermoso que ha pasado por mi vida, sólo espero no perderte nunca, ya que sería un fracaso absoluto, Eren te amo "

Me dejo atónito, me dolía el pecho por el latido salvaje que habitaba en mi corazón, me toque el pecho y me acerque a su oído para contestar:

"te amé, te amo y te amaré. aunque pasaren cien años y mi corazón ya esté cansado y quiera dejar de latir, quiero que sepas que mi último latido será para ti..."  
yoly

-Levi te amo- sentí como nuestros ojos se encontraron, y como sus lindos brazos abrazaron mi cuello, dándome un dulce beso que en cuestión de segundos se izó un beso seductor, apasionado, salvaje que me robo el aire de inmediato, sabía que debía respirar, pero en realidad era importante preocuparme por cosas como esas…

_Pasando mis labios tiernamente sobre su piel, recorriendo dulcemente su calor, sintiendo poco a poco la fuerza salvaje de su pasión, enamorándonos mas de nuestros cuerpos.._

…

La noche paso de una manera fenomenal, sentir el calor de la persona a quien amo a mi lado me izó darme cuenta que cometería un error, pero como podría arrastrarlo a un deseo tan egoísta de mi parte, él estaba recostado en mi hombro, parecía la persona más vulnerable e indefensa…como podría, a lo que de di un beso suave de buenas noches en los labios, y le susurre al oído:

_-__ No sabes cómo espero la noche, para poder soñar que llega pronto la mañana en que, finalmente, podre acariciarte, Levi-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos les traigo una continuación espero que les guste de verdad, Disfrútenla!  
**

Capitulo II  
Silencio.

**Cuando despierto sin ti es inútil…  
**_Gracias por existir, te inventaría de no haberte conocido, me da igual que seamos diferentes, que pensemos muy distinto, que no seamos compatibles... me basta solamente coincidir contigo en querer estar juntos para siempre_.

Despertar en la mañana sin poder sentir su cálido cuerpo ni su embriagante aroma, me hace despertar tan irritado… pero después de todo es una de las mejores maneras de cómo podría suceder.

Desperté esta mañana solo, sintiéndome irritado de no poder estar a su lado he decidido quedarme en mi departamento últimamente, debido a que tengo mucho trabajo preparando una gran pila de documentos, permisos entre otras cosas, cuando le dije a Levi aquella tarde –Levi, me quedare un tiempo en mi departamento tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y no quiero molestarte…- pensé que me detendría…–Esta bien Eren, cuídate- A un en estas circunstancias Levi para mi sigue siendo tan impredecible y a la vez tan incansable, así fue como desde hace siete días no lo he visto, estoy sufriendo lentamente pero pienso que es una buena manera para aclarar mi mente después de que aún no le he dicho que acepte la oferta de trabajo que me presentaron hace 2 semanas, recuerdo que ese mismo día fui a su casa para contarle la noticia, la verdad estaba muy emocionado nunca se me había presentado una oportunidad así, era uno de mis más grandes sueños así que quería sorprenderlo y baje el nivel de emociones innecesarias frente de él. Al llegar a su casa ya había oscurecido debido al cambio de horario, deje mi auto en el estacionamiento, baje y pude ver el hermoso jardín de Levi que tiene en su casa, pude ver como unas de las flores bailaban suavemente con el aire fresco de la tarde, se parecen al primer ramo de flores que le regale, me pregunto si serán las mismas… eso me robo una sonrisa e inesperadamente eso me tranquilizo,-Jaeger que es lo que estás haciendo ahí?, porque no entras a la casa el clima se está poniendo helado- pude escuchar como mi amado me pedía que entrara, voltee lentamente y lo encontré recargado en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendría ahí observándome –Hola cariño, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí- -El tiempo necesario como para saber lo que estabas pensando, y si, son las mismas- pude ver como su expresión se relajó y me dio una amable sonrisa, se acercó a mi lentamente , me extendió su mano para que me levantara aun en la oscuridad pude apreciar sublimemente su mano pequeña, delicada y que encajaba perfectamente con la mía, cada vez que la toco una sensación de calidez recorre todo mis sentidos, como un simple roce con esas suaves manos puede provocar ese sentimiento en mí, tal vez pasa eso porque simplemente es el…

Entramos a la casa, Levi fue a su habitación por sus lentes y yo me fui directo a la cocina abrí el refrigerador y vi una caja de leche, tal vez debería… –Maldito mocoso, en un vaso por favor- pude escuchar como mi amado me regañada a 20 metros de distancia de mí, rayos como lo supo, bueno así es el, decidí servirme cereal y sentarme en la barra de la cocina, en cuestión de minutos le encontraba frente a mí tomando una gran taza de café que aromatizaba totalmente la cocina, él estaba recargado en la alacena de su cocina, no me había percatado que llevaba unos jeans, hacía tiempo que no lo miraba vestido de esa manera, me quede en blanco -Oye Eren estoy exhausto, he tenido mucho trabajo y la universidad ni hablar el nuevo grupo de ciencias me tiene al borde la desesperación, mocosos inútiles, no sé cómo pude aceptar ese grupo- me lleve a la boca dos cucharas de cereal y las mastique despacio , -Levi eres el maestro de química era de esperarse- -Pero esos inservibles se creen la gran cosa, no saben cuál será su proyecto este año y las ideas que les doy… rayos me ponen de mal humor- vi cómo se llevaba un gran sorbo de café a su exquisita boca, como sus suaves labios tocaban la taza de porcelana que le había regalado la navidad pasada -Amor, no seas así paciencia y como va tu trabajo en la elaboración de medicamentos?- aunque él no lo diga, él ama mucho su trabajo aun recuerdo cuando fue elegido para trabajar en esa compañía famosa tenía una enorme sonrisa que jamás habías visto o comparadas con otras esa no la conocía era sorprendente como una persona con un simple gesto pudiera apoderarse de mi por completo, él estaba indeciso de aceptar el trabajo, yo lo apoye y no me arrepiento de nada al contrario me gusta que haga lo que el ama, aunque a veces no tengamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, sin embargo no contaba con que en ese lugar existiera un único inconveniente **Irwin**, esa persona siempre está detrás de él y para colmo es su jefe maldición –Toda va bien..- era de esperarse le gusta hacerlo y estar ahí –Aunque **Irwin** me está presionando un poco, y siempre se la pasa pegado a mí, es tan molesto y Eren como va tu trabajo?- esa persona, sabe bien que Levi tiene pareja es tan irritante, siempre que hablamos de él me molesta y me pone demasiado celoso, pero trato de que Levi no se dé cuenta, hablare ahora mismo, es la oportunidad de hacerlo, espero haber tomado una buena decisión –Veras amor, me ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo en el extranjero- Oh! De verdad que buena noticia, felicidades Eren- -Y… - ring, ring, ring (sonido de celular), -Discúlpame Eren, no tardo de verdad- vi como esa hermosa figura salía por la puerta de la cocina, al parecer no se percató de que me di cuenta quien había llamado por teléfono, mmm que inconveniente seguí comiendo mi cereal que al parecer lo poco que quedaba estaba todo hecho papilla así que decidí dejarlo y jugar con él mientras esperaba a Levi, me sentía extraño, escuche como sus delicados pasos se acercaban desde la sala, pude observar que cargaba una chaqueta color negro y su maletín, me dije a mi mismo no seas idiota –Eren tengo que salir, al parecer ocurrió algo y me necesitan- mi ira se contuvo… –Esta bien amor no te preocupes, pero creo que no podre quedarme en tu casa en estos días también tengo mucho trabajo pendiente recuerda que la cena con mis padres será en 7 días esta bien, cuídate y esfuérzate mucho no regreses tan tarde- me levante de mi silla y me acerque a él dándole un beso en si tibia mejilla tratando de evitar que él se diera cuenta de mi estado emocional, tal vez noto la frialdad de mi beso pero, aun así no dijo nada se despidió y solo pude ver como dejaba la casa y me quedaba solo en la cocina, recogí mi plato y lo lave, lo acomode en donde debe de ir y le deje una nota … -Esa era mi oportunidad perfecta para decírselo- me trague mis palabras y bueno tendré más oportunidades, salí de la casa cerré perfectamente la puerta de la entrada y mire nuevamente esas flores, recordé algo que Levi me había dicho hace tiempo cuando empecé a buscarlo las primeras veces "_por más que intento lastimarte, aun sigues aquí_" pude recordar la misma sensación helada recorrer mi cuerpo, y como mi cabeza daba vueltas al oír esas perturbadoras palabras, olvídalo eso es pasado me dije a mi mismo, avance lentamente por el camino empedrado hacia el estacionamiento subí a mi auto y conducí en silencio hasta llegar a mi departamento, entre y pude sentir como la soledad me invadía pase directamente a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama -acaso soy estúpido o que- me dije a mi mismo, como puedes enfurecerte con cosas sin sentido, pero la verdad no sabía cómo me sentía, sabía que me dolía pero no sabía cómo decirlo, es tan deprimente no saber absolutamente nada acerca de mis sentimientos, pensando cosas sin sentido perdí el conocimiento y caí dormido en la desesperación de no acertar con mis emociones.

3 días después Cena con mis padres.

Pase estos tres últimos días no he hablado con él, he estado envuelto en numerosas cosas, a veces llegue a dormir otras veces no cenaba, solo le enviaba textos preguntándole como estaba pero a veces eran respondidos, he estado pensando la manera correcta de decirle que acepte esa oferta, hoy al terminar la cena se lo diré correctamente, pero antes de eso debo preocuparme de mi padre, el odia a Levi desde que lo conoció siempre me ha dicho que él no es buena persona para mí, que como puedo estar con un hombre que es mayor que yo y ese estilo de cosas sin sentido, pero por lo menos es un poco tolerante dejando eso aparte, mi madre cumplió años hace varias semanas atrás así que decidimos invitarla a cenar Levi y yo como regalo de cumpleaños, pero mi madre no quería salir a ningún restaurante ella quería cenar en mi casa, que se le puede hacer; como era mi día libre por fin!, me levante temprano y compre unas cosas para preparar la cena de esta noche , llame a Levi para recordarle de la cena pero no me contesto, así que le deje un mensaje diciéndole que si quería que pasara por el o él llegaba por sí mismo, sé que es incómodo para Levi estar sentado con mi padre pero lo hace por mi madre, él y ella tienen una muy buena relación desde que se conocieron, y su lazo aumentó cuando le dije que ella tenía cáncer, por eso Levi hace su mayor esfuerzo para estar con ella cuando puede…Oh mensaje de Levi *llegare solo, disculpa por no ayudarte con la cena sé que lo aras excelente como el buen cocinero que eres, aparte debo prepararme mentalmente si estaré sentado en la misma mesa que tu padre, cuídate te veo a las 7* me robo una sonrisa como es costumbre de él, exacto me esforzaré.

Prepare la cena lentamente para que todo saliera bien, me gusta cocinar y todos mis amigos me han dicho que cocino bien, siempre me hacen sentir avergonzado cuando me hacen cumplidos, termine de cocinar la cena puse la mesa y tome un baño; usare la corbata que me regalo Levi el día de nuestro aniversario, pude sentir como mi expresión se endureció al verme al espejo y ver esa corbata caer lentamente por mi cuello, mostrándome la verdad que decidí aceptar, viendo como esa cosa me mostraba recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos que me decían estas seguro que quieres dejar esto atrás, que quien sabe si volvería a tener como hombre… Pude escuchar como sonaban la puerta, eso bastó para logar despertarme de mi mundo imaginario, salí corriendo de mi habitación para poder abrir la puerta rápidamente, -Hola Levi, Mama… Padre- vi como las tres personas entraban juntas y como dos de ellas pasaban a la sala sentándose en el sillón, pude ver como mi madre y Levi estaban platicando felizmente, pero una de ellas permaneció de pie mirándome con arrogancia y superioridad, encontrándose a mi lado –hasta que has hecho algo bueno con tu vida, te iras pronto verdad me alegra que sea en el extranjero y que puedas dejar todo aquí, hacer una nueva vida sin fracasos, por cierto toma me gusta la cena con vino tinto-pero como supo de eso… esas escalofriantes palabras me estremecieron completamente el cuerpo, después de sentir un amargo sabor de boca al no poder responder, sabia porque sus palabras resonaban tan intensamente en mi cuerpo, era porque aún no me hacia definidamente a la idea de que me iría dentro de poco, el sabía que tenía miedo y se estaba aprovechando de eso ,solo logre poder cerrar la puerta de manera torpe, trate de relajar mi expresión me acerque a mi madre, le di un gran a abrazo después me acerque con Levi y le di un beso suave en sus dulces labios, -la cena esta lista que les parece si nos sentamos a comer- le dije a todos, se levantaron y tomaron asiento; la mesa de mi departamento es de 6 sillas mi padre tomo el lugar principal teniendo a mi madre a su mano derecha y a Levi aun lado de ella, en cambio a mí me tenía al lado izquierdo -Déjenme les traigo la cena, les dije a Levi y a mi madre dándoles una sonrisa- mi padre sintió mi desprecio pero no le importo a lo que él dijo –apresurarte- Levi se levantó de su silla y me ayudo a servirles la cena, nos dirigimos al a cocina –Oye Eren tu padre como siempre de pesado, hoy esta insoportable verdad- escuchar el tono en el que de Levi lo dijo me sonó demasiado gracioso, y solté una risa –cállate estúpido o te va a escuchar- se acercó lentamente a mí y me dijo -no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, no creas que solo vine por tu madre también vine a apoyarte desde atrás, sabía que sería difícil pero son cosas que pasan, y nos toca después de la última vez que cancelamos, así que no te deprimas, hazlo por tu madre que quiere pasar un momento con su querido hijo- sentí como las palabras de Levi retumbaron en mi oídos tan intensamente a lo que asentí como la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance contra él, y le di un apasionado beso quería agradecerle por la palabras de aliento, aunque sabía que con eso no bastaría –Eren si piensas pagarme con eso, te va a faltar.. Eren detente nos están esperando- rayos caí en la cuenta que tenía a mi padres esperando al llegar a la mesa pude ver la cara de mi padre de asco y desesperado, sin siquiera tensarlo esas expresiones me aturden demasiado, me dije a mi mismo no lo haces por él, se fuerte.

-Así que aceptaste la oferta de trabajo en el extranjero, platícame cuando te vas Eren- esas palabras me tomaron de sorpresa nuevamente, pude ver cómo me mostraba una sonrisa terrorífica, pude escuchar como el tenedor que Levi sostenía caía lentamente de su delicada mano haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, -Así que dime Eren, o Levi que te pasa te tomo por desconcierto, acaso tu novio no te dijo nada de que se iría lejos de aquí platícanos Eren, todos queremos saber- pude ver como la expresión de Levi se congelo y vi como en sus ojos mostraban indiferencia y enfado, pero a la ves podía descifrar esa mascara, no quería aceptarlo pero sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, como pudo decir eso… -Grisha, que te pasa cómo pudiste decir eso, eso no es asunto tuyo porque siempre te metes en las cosas de tu hijo,- pude sentir como mi padre envenenaba el silencio, y mi madre solo veía a Levi no sabía qué hacer, no pude decir ninguna palabra, pude escuchar como mi padre se levantaba de la silla y se volvía aponer el abrigo y le decía a mi madre –vámonos, al parecer Eren no quiere hablar al respecto, oye hijo que buena cena gracias por la comida- aún no he podido decir ninguna palabra –Eren nos vamos, disculpa a tu idiota padre…- mi madre se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo aun estando sentado en la silla y me dijo –esto fue muy fuerte para Levi, aunque se haga el fuerte y quiera ocultarlo, puedo sentir que está muy molesto y decepcionado porque él no quería escuchar esto de tu padre si no de ti cariño, disculpa haberte solo traído problemas, Eren te amo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y solo pude ver como Levi la despedía, a lo lejos a un podía escuchar a mi madre disculparse con él y después de ahí no pude escuchar nada más…

Cuando me recupere del shock, recogimos la mesa en silencio y lavamos los trastos, no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevó hacer eso, pero en ese lapso Levi no dijo ninguna palabra ninguna, me imaginaba más o menos lo que estaba pensando, sabía que debía enfrentarlo pero cuando me decidí a hablar el tomo la primera palabra y no fue siquiera nada de lo que yo pensaba.

-Así que aceptaste esa oferta de trabajo- me lo dijo con indiferencia, poniéndose de pie y llendo directamente a la cocina a encender la cafetera, yo me encontraba a espaldas del, así que no pude ver que expresiones hacia, sentía que si lo vea me sentiría más inútil de lo que soy, no sabía cómo actuar correctamente, tampoco sabía que debía decir en este momento...

-Si la acepte, tenía pensado decírtelo pero…- pude sentir como él no me dejo terminar mi oración y me hizo otra pregunta –Y a que parte del extranjero iras, siempre ha sido tu sueño salir de este lugar verdad- como sabia eso Levi, porque me habla con tanta indiferencia, tal vez lo mejor es responderle lo que él quiere escuchar, creo que así será lo mejor para poder acabar esa relación y deshacer ese lazo que nos ata, para que él no tenga que sufrir por mi culpa quizás… –Creo que es en New york- hice un gran esfuerzo por poder pronunciar cada palabra adecuadamente, quería que él no se diera cuenta que mi voz se estaba cortando poco a poco -Y porque lo aceptaste?- me dolía el alma al responderle esto –Porque como dijiste siempre había sido mi sueño, aparte son buenas las prestaciones y es una experiencia laboral diferente- solo pude decir esas insignificantes palabras que me herían cada una como cortes profundos, voltee para verlo pero Levi estaba de espaldas, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver solo una expresión en su rostro, porque actúas como estúpido Jaeger me dije a mi mismo –Eren te diré una cosa, yo no pienso viajar más de 3 horas en auto- sabía lo que quería decir con eso, sabía lo que significaba, en ese preciso momento pude sentir como volvió el Levi de aquellos tiempos antes de enamorarse de mí, el Levi que a veces me lastimaba, el que me hacía sentir que nunca tendría alguna oportunidad con él, el Levi que me hacía sentir inútil, alimentaba mi temor y la solead el que me hacía sentir inquieto, el que me hacía sentir que enamorarse de alguien solo es juegos de adultos y que por más que me esforzara solo lograría intoxicarme con el – pero para poder llegar no necesitas viajar en auto, necesitar abordar un avión- –Tampoco pienso mantener una relación a larga distancia- ese sentimiento que no entiendo me envolvió nuevamente, en esas negras y oscuras telas que lo único que podría sentir era la desesperación… -Levi estas terminado conmigo- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar -Tal vez, supongo… que si…- Esas palabras me penetraron profundamente, lo único valiente que hice fue decirme a mí mismo no llores, no dejes que Levi se detenga solo por ti, déjalo libre y no lo arrastres a tus decisiones egoístas, pude sentir como nuevamente el silencio se envenenaba por mi estúpidos deseos, solo pude escuchar la puerta cerrarse y un triste adiós, lo único que pude hacer al escuchar esa palabra fue llorar y hacerme a la idea de que todo esto acabo…

Mis sentimientos, se desbordaron como un vaso lleno de agua, no podía parar de llorar, la soledad me abrumaba en ese momento, quería a salir a buscarlo pero sabía que si hacia eso, solo sufría mas, eres un estúpido dejar a la persona que amas, crees que es justo para él, no podía tranquilizarme de tanto dolor, Eren cómo pudiste dejarlo ir así , de tanto llorar mi cuerpo por fin cedió y me dejo nuevamente inconsciente, con heridas sangrantes que me hacían agonizar y como eso me hacía perder por completo el control de mi cuerpo, esa noche tuve pesadillas…

Todo era una bomba de tiempo, la verdad no fue tan fácil como esperaba dejarte ir…

"_Contigo me siento invencible, me das aliento, fuerza, energía, juntos he aprendido que no hay nada que se pueda interponer entre nosotros…"_

**Pero despertar a tú lado me lleva a un**** infinito placer…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la tardanza, espero que le guste este capítulo (: .**

_Hola mi nombre es Eren Jaeger espero que nos podamos llevar bien._

Han pasado 5 días desde lo que ocurrió en la cena, desde ese entonces no he hablado con Eren me he estado aislando, he evitado verlo, no contesto sus llamadas ni sus mensajes que de hecho han sido pocos…comportarme de esta manera es la única forma de evitar que salga lastimado o que Eren como el estúpido que es dé marcha atrás, por primera vez ha tomado una decisión importante solo y eso me…  
Es tonto pensar esto, de hecho he estado muy consiente de mis palabras aquella noche, no es que sean del todo ciertas, es solo que… eso me quiero hacer creer, pero necesito esta barrera… aunque me mienta a mí mismo. 

_La verdad tengo miedo…de perderlo_.

En estos días no he hecho nada más que tratar de pensar con la cabeza fría, pero como el humano que soy me es imposible no pensar de manera egoísta. 

Hoy fue un día agotador en la universidad; estacione mi auto en la cochera doble que hay en mi casa, baje del auto y mire fijamente el espacio vacío en ese lugar… –estúpido Eren-. Entre a la casa, encendí todas las luces esperando a que él entrara después de mí, hago las cosas inconscientemente aunque no quiera aceptarlo él me hizo pertenecerle, cada cosa que hago le pertenece al igual que cada rincón de este lugar, estoy tan cansado de pensar de esta manera –basta- ¿como una persona adulta, madura y razonable puede confundirse por la culpa de un mocoso inútil como él? ¿Porque él hace que me sienta así?.  
Me detuve en la cocina que fue el último lugar donde lo vi, me recargue en la alacena que se encuentra al frente de la barra y caí lentamente al suelo, resbalando mi espalda por esta hasta tocar el suelo con mis piernas, mire el techo por unos segundos y sentí un aura de sentimientos familiar. Abrace mis piernas aun estando en el suelo, ese aroma me llevo como una máquina del tiempo al pasado, me hizo recorrer un camino que había dejado olvidado… me hizo volver al momento en que conocí al desesperante, insistente y aun más estúpido Eren…

_–Hola mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y… me… gustas mucho, por favor permítame formar parte de su vida-._

Yo en esa época llevaba algún tiempo trabajando en la universidad pero en ese entonces era el encargado de la biblioteca, me encantaba estar ahí. Conocí a Eren por un alumno que también ayudaba ahí su nombre era Armin Arlert; cuando conocí a ese bobo por primera vez el tenia en su rostro una enorme sonrisa que con el simple hecho de mirarla me daba una sensación de calidez y me hacía sentir extraño… odiaba ese sentimiento, odiaba lo que él me hacia sentir, lo odie desde el primer momento que lo vi. Odiaba esa sonrisa estúpida esos ojos color verdes que siempre destellaban, lo odiaba todo de él…

–Buenos días profesor, al parecer llego temprano- mmm, ese cabeza de coco hablándome desde temprano, que fastidio –Buenos días niño, me gusta estar aquí ¿algún problema con eso?- vi como su cabeza se agachaba lentamente, creo que con esto bastara para que no me moleste por el resto del día.  
–Profesor Rivaille, hoy vendrá un amigo a la biblioteca, estará aquí por un tiempo recopilando información para su tesis le pido por favor que le tenga paciencia y que cuide de el- eh, que mierdas está diciendo este chico.  
–El es mayor, supongo que puede hacer las cosas por su cuenta, aparte no es estudiante de esta universidad y no tengo porque ayudarle…-rayos ese chico me está dando lastima –aunque haré lo que pueda- no me quedo de otra, espero que con esto baste para mantenerlo lejos un rato.  
–Gracias profesor- me dijo ese chico y salió huyendo rápidamente de mí. 

Más tarde ese mismo día vi un chico desaliñado dando vueltas enfrente de la biblioteca no preste atención no quería lidiar con nadie, solo quería esconderme y tener un día en paz; vi ese chico paseándose nuevamente por esa enorme biblioteca hasta que… por una extraña casualidad nuestras miradas se encontraron y ese mocoso se acerco rápidamente a mi –Levi finge demencia, finge demencia- me dije a mí mismo. Entro rápidamente por la puerta, era como si un imán atrajera a un metal, lo que hice fue mirar hacia otro lado –Hola, disculpe usted parece una persona muy amable, podría decirme si esta aquí Armin Arlert- pero que gran mentira está diciendo este tarado, mirada amable si claro cómo no, donde esta ese Arlert… rayos  
– Disculpe, me está escuchando busco a Armin Arlert- ese chico era tan insistente y fastidioso…  
– Ah! Eren por fin llegaste te he estado esperando, deja te muestro el área que dices- por fin llega Armin que alivio, me alegra no tener que tratar con el más tiempo, espera dijo que era Eren…  
– Armin pero antes de eso, me puedes decir quién es él-  
– ¿A quién te refieres Eren?- Escuche como Arlert dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible –que no pregunte por el profesor Rivaille -  
–Él, que nos está mirando de reojo, él que está detrás del libro azul- ¡maldición me descubrió!  
–Oh! él es el profesor encargado de este lugar, su nombre es Levy Rivaille-  
–Wow que asombroso nombre, tiene una miraba muy interesante que me provoca algo extraño… creo que estoy enamorado- queeeeeeee!  
–Eren pero que estás diciendo, vámonos no molestemos al profesor que tiene cosas que hacer- vi como Arlert se llevaba a ese monstruo inmaduro, pero este se soltó y volvió a enfrente de mi escritorio se acerco y con una enorme sonrisa dijo: 

–Hola mi nombre es Eren Jaeger espero que no podamos llevar bien, es un honor estar bajo su cuidado-.

Me dio una enorme sonrisa, que me hizo quedarme helado y en un parpadear desapareció con Arlert, me enferma como una persona puede sonreír de esa manera. Lo único que pude hacer fue darle una mirada de apártate estúpido, pero al parecer por lo que veo no funciono….

Mis días pacíficos desaparición completamente, ese chico siempre estaba en la biblioteca a veces entraba a mis clases, siempre llegaba temprano y se marchaba tarde, a menudo estaba pegado a mí. Constantemente lo trataba indiferentemente pero creo que ese era mi gran error. Al parecer mi yo, empezó a tener sentimientos por ese niño, me dije a mismo que jamás confiaría en las personas… hasta que un día ya no lo soporte mas, no quería que esto acabara conmigo.

Otra vez este chico esperándome en la puerta de la entrada, pude ver a Eren a lo lejos es tan molesto tratare de ir por otro camino…  
–Buenos días profesor Rivaille, porque va por otro camino por ahí es mas lejos- escuche a ese estúpido gritar y acercarse corriendo a mí.  
–Oye mocoso inútil, te he dicho que no me sigas y mucho menos me molestes- le di una mirada de muerte, pero para lo que le importo es tan difícil tratar con él y con esos estúpidos sentimientos.  
–Pero no te estoy molestando, solo te estoy saludando, estaba al tanto que como maestro de química eres asombroso he escuchado a muchos estudiantes decir eso de ti, sabias que eres una persona sorprendente me alegra haberme enamorado de ti-  
–Pero que mierdas estás diciendo, estas consciente de lo que dices- pero qué diablos está hablando, (aunque dejando eso a un lado, esas palabras me hicieron sentir extraño, no esto no pude ser, necesito dejarle claro y así líbrame de él, librarme de todo).  
–Escúchame estúpido, porque me dices esto sin ni siquiera nos conocemos, no conoces nada, absolutamente nada de mí-  
–En ese caso, me vuelvo a presentar Hola mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y… me… gustas mucho Rivaille, por favor permítame formar parte de su vida- otra vez con esas cosas este tipo me está hartando.  
–Mocoso, quien te crees que eres tú, para hablarme con tanta confianza como si fuera a perder mi tiempo con una persona como tu-  
–Pero de verdad me gustas, mis sentimientos son honestos y quiero conocerte mas, eres la persona más sorprendente que he conocido y la verdad…- lo interrumpí antes que saliera con mas babosadas  
–Te lo vuelvo a repetir no me interesan tus sentimientos, por más que trato de alejarte aun sigues aquí, dime que es lo que quieres, que te diga si Eren me gustas o esas mierdas, entiende no me interesas y dejando eso de lado, soy mucho mayor y los dos somos hombres no deberías considerar tu posición, como si me fuera a enamorar de un mocoso, inmaduro incapaz de pensar claramente y que solo vive en un mundo de fantasía, deja de molestarme y termina lo que viniste a hacer aquí- ese chico me mostro una mirada que nunca pensé que esa clase de personas tuvieran, pude ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas invisibles al parecer el entendió mi mensaje, pero porque me duele el pecho… espero que ese mensaje sea claro, y él se olvide de mi…  
–Que me hace confiar en tus palabas Rivaille, se que vivo en un mundo de fantasía, pero soy más feliz viviendo allí y qué más da si soy un mocoso inútil, fastidioso creo que eso no importa, yo solo quería que me permitieras conocerte mas, tratar de romper esa coraza que no te deja ver absolutamente nada, pero veo que eres caso perdido, estas podrido por dentro…- solo me voltee y seguí caminando no me importa lo que otras personas piensen sobre mí, aunque sé que, este chico estúpido tiene algo de razón, no me interesa en lo absoluto. Me detuve aun dándole la espalda y le respondí.  
–Por fin entiendes, si permaneces conmigo acabaras igual que yo… ya no me molestes- me aleje lentamente, creo que eso es lo mejor para que Eren se quite la venda de idiotez que cubre sus ojos, y se dé cuenta que lo único que yo le puedo dar es intoxicarlo y…

–Rivaille, dije que eras podrido pero jamás dije que me rendiré, prometo no molestarte mas-  
–Has lo que quieras, tu eres el que saldrá lastimado y te lo vuelvo a decir no me molestes-.

Esas palabras reventaron en mi cabeza como una máquina de tiempo, me aleje completamente de ese lugar dejándolo solo, una parte de mi quería ver ese rostro que dejaba atrás y otra me decía que era una pérdida de tiempo… después de ese día Eren ya no me esperaba en la entraba, mucho menos entraba a mis clases y me seguía. Pero había una cosa que no cambiaba, como de costumbre estaba siempre en la biblioteca y como el prometió no me molesto mas, pero algo cambio después de que paso eso, en mi escritorio aparecía una flor diferente todos los días, sabía bien que esas flores eran obra de él, en realidad no les prestaba atención y mucho menos poco me importaba lo que significaran, hasta que un día se acerco Arlert que al parecer no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos de Eren hacia mí, excepto lo que dijo el primer día que me conoció…  
–Oh! mire profesor una rosa roja en su escritorio, sabe que lo que significa-  
–No me interesa Arlert, por favor no hables-  
–Discúlpeme… pero esto quiere decir que es una declaración de amor, me pregunto quién habrá dejando esto aquí- lo único que pensé fue ¡este estúpido! una parte de mi, muy dentro de mí, estaba interesado en eso, pero otra parte extrañaba a esa persona y otra no quería saber nada de él.

Pasaron varias días, el primer día apareció una rosa roja que como dijo Arlert declaración de amor, al  
segundo día una Begoña: belleza; Tercer día: Gardenia: felicidad; Cuarto día: Flor De Ciruelo: mantengo mi promesa; Quito día: Girasol.- adoración, maravilla, altivez, respeto.  
Cada día Arlert me decía sus significados, aunque hacia como si no le prestara atención… en realidad quería saber más acerca de esas flores.

Pasaron los días y Eren dejo de venir a la biblioteca, los primeros días no me importo tanto, es normal que la gente se dé un descanso eso pensé, pero siguieron los días y mi desesperación por verlo aumentó que me sorprendió a mí mismo, siempre me preguntaba qué era lo que me pasaba, porque estar cerca de él me molestaba, pero estar lejos de él me hacía sentir sentimientos de desesperación, inquietud y en especial sentimientos de necesidad. La verdad en lo que menos pensaba era en enamórame, pero ese mocoso estúpido llego y por si mismo cambio mi juego la pregunta que frecuentemente me hacía era ¿Cómo ocurrió, desde cuando empecé a sentir eso por él? nunca quise enamore, y mucho menos de esa persona, pensaba que solo era el hecho de que siempre estaba pegado a mí que me hacía sentir extraño, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que también vivo en un mundo de fantasía.

Recuerdo que ese día, fue un día demasiado pesado, era fecha de exámenes finales y en esas fechas la escuela esta echa un caos, así que ser encargado de la biblioteca, maestro y el peso que soportaba por ese mocoso me dejo exhausto. Salí tarde de la biblioteca mande a Arlert y a todos los demás temprano, porque tenían exámenes, así que me quede completamente solo, cerré el edificio; enfrente de este hay un enorme árbol, donde debajo esta una banquita de madera. Mientras terminaba de cerrar pude observar una sombra sentada allí, algo en mi decía que era esa persona que tanto quería ver, esa persona que extrañaba, la que me hacía sentir de esa manera, sin dudarlo me acerque a ese lugar, antes de llegar allí esa silueta se puso de pie y me dijo  
–A sí que has venido por mi- pude ver esa sonrisa, estúpida e imaginar esos hermosos ojos color verde-oliva mirarme  
–Claro como si fuera eso posible, pensé que eras algún intendente quería pedirle que revisara unas cosas…-  
–Creo que ni tú mismo crees esa tonta escusa, dejando eso a un lado…-me contesto ese chico de manera maleducada  
–Entonces a que has venido si no es para discutir, se suponía que me dejarías de molestar- respondí  
–De hecho a eso vengo, a partir de mañana ya no vendré mas por aquí ya termine a lo que he venido, la verdad no sabía si debía decírtelo, pero eso no quita el hecho que rompí la promesa verdad, aun te sigo molestando, solo quería decir que… sabes mejor olvídalo- esa persona emanaba un aura lamentable de soledad que trataba de esconder con esa sonrisa tal vez el era igual que yo, tal vez esa era su máscara, pero lo que él me dijo me bombardeo, fue un ataque inesperado, me mareaba y no quería seguir soportando eso, pero las palabras que quería decir no salían de mi boca, como podía ser tan cobarde, vi como ese chico se alejaba lentamente y yo caía envuelto en la desesperación, alce mi brazo tratando de poder alcanzarlo, pero antes de poder tocar esa chaqueta se quedo quieto a unos centímetros de mi y dijo…

–Sabes a pesar de todo a un sigo enamorado de ti, no sé porque estos sentimientos siguen y siguen… nunca paran, yo comprendí tarde lo que tratabas de hacer por mí, tratabas que no sufriera como lo estoy haciendo ahora, siempre supiste que esto nunca pasaría aunque dentro de mi sabia que las coas no son imposible (suspiro), pero lo que me dijiste lo hiciste un poco tarde… pero no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, detrás de esa marcara oscura sé que hay alguien que quiere ser amado y pertenecer a alguna persona, alguien como yo, que quiere vivir en un mundo de fantasía, sé que no te conozco en nada y que tratas que las personas tomen la tangente contigo pero a pesar de eso, siempre quise conocerte sé que es estúpido y que solo soy un niño o un mocoso como tú dices… pero me puedes decir si es posible amar a alguien sin haberle conocido- escuche como sus palabras rompieron algo dentro de mi…sentí como unas gotas frías caían lentamente de cielo, pero eran invisible ante mis ojos, al parecer estaba lloviendo ¡ al fin algo a mi favor! sentía como esas gotas se llevaban las cicatrices de mi pasado, sentí como la persona oculta en mi interior estaba con una cara sonriente y como quería salir… pero porque me es tan difícil…

–Eren a medida que el tiempo pasa nos convertimos en adultos, y vemos las cosas diferentes el mentir ya no es tan difícil como antes, nosotros tratamos de protegernos… en el pasado he probado diferentes grados de dolor, pero aun así esto duele demasiado- Eren avanzo unos pasos alejándose más de mi, pensé que me dejaba atrás, no hay manera de que puedas ver mis lagrimas y eso me alegra demasiado, gracias a la lluvia, mis palabras salieron de mi boca como una enorme fuerza (era bueno que estuviéramos solos)  
–Eren por favor echa un vistazo dentro de mí, sana todas las cicatrices que tengo, ya no puedo seguir un paso más, ellas toman todo de mi por favor hazlas desaparecer, se que aun me amas ¿estarías dispuesto a internarlo? …- Se quedo quieto con los ojos en blanco, tal vez para mí ya fue tarde decir esas palabras  
–Pero si no quieres por favor dime ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti a pesar de que lo intento tanto? me aferre a tu interior desde el principio y no quería aceptarlo.

El camino en silencio aun alejándose más de mi, tenía miedo tanto miedo, esa sanción me hico retroceder hacia el pasado, cuando perdí personas importantes… y me dije que jamás confiaría en otra gente... en ese momento no quedaba nada para mí, solo el silencio, ahora nuevamente estoy solo con mi estúpida fantasía infantil. Me puse a gritarle, para así lograr que mis palabras por fin salieran…  
–Desde el principio dijiste que me amabas, pero tu sabias que desde ese momento tú podrías borrar mis lagrimas que tu lucharías contra mis temores- me acerque salvajemente a su cuerpo tomándolo por su chaqueta húmeda de color café, aun llovía seguía y no paraba…  
–Mis manos tratan de aferrarse a ti, a quien no quiero perder- seguí sosteniéndolo, pero él no decía nada, me sentía demasiado avergonzado por decir todas esas cosas a un mocoso estúpido que me rechazo hace unos minutos…-Levi, porque tardaste tanto en venir hacia acá- pude sentir como sus enormes brazos tomaron mi cintura y como su cálida mano subía lentamente hasta tocar mi cabello que después volvió a bajar para tomar mi nuca, no quería que este momento terminara.  
Éramos dos personas, debajo de lluvia helada atrapadas en los brazos del otro, que cliché no, sentí como sus labios se acercaban lentamente a mi rostro, pensé que me besaría pero sus labios tomaron otro camino y se acercaron a mi oídos susurrando de una manera seductora –seré tu salvación, seré tu héroe prometo que siempre estaré profundamente enamorado de ti, gracias a ti empiezo a saber quién soy yo, borrare todas tus cicatrices, venceré tus miedos y te amare por siempre- sus palabras sonaron tan amables, que me asían sentir tan seguro… le dije  
–Eres estúpido por enamorarte de mí, me es difícil tener fe en las personas, pero quizás ser traicionado por ti mismo no sea tan malo- su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido, a pesar del frio que nos rodeaba, levanto mi cabeza un poco, nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia el uno con el otro, me quede en blanco… sentí como su aliento era tan caliente, estaba tan cerca que saboreaba ese sabor tan dulce, sentí como un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo… en ese momento nuestros labios se tocaron, eran tan suaves que era delicioso disfrutarlo me siguió besando debajo de lluvia de una manera tan dulce, desde hace cuanto tiempo, he estado solo, Eren prometo seguirte pero por favor sálvame...

Recordar esa historia, es algo nostálgico quien pensaría que un niño y yo duráramos tanto tiempo juntos, jugaría que si alguien me hubiera dicho que te irías en 5 años… lo golpearía porque pensaría que esa persona estaba completamente equivocada… me alegra haber compartido con Eren un gran tramo de su vida, y verlo creer poco a poco aunque aún sigue siendo desesperante, insistente pero menos estúpido Eren Jaeger… apreté fuertemente mis piernas con mis brazos, al mirar a una esquina de la barra vi como se balanceaba un pedazo de papel de color blanco, me levante un poco adolorido porque llevaba sentado ahí un tiempo, Oh! Qué raro ese pedazo de papel no lo había visto porque se encontraba debajo de un florero que tengo en ese lugar, pero en el ángulo en el que estaba sentado era visible, quite el florero y mire lo que había ahí.  
Era una nota escrita por Eren, reconocería esa letra de muchacho de secundaria donde quiera, había algo escrito ahí, pensé que de seguro lo escribió la última vez que vino a mi casa…

"Levi te amo demasiado, por favor cuídate mucho.  
Sabes, cuantas más piedras me encuentro en nuestro camino más quiero seguir caminando contigo. Te espero el miércoles en mi casa tengo algo importante que decirte, esfuérzate en tu trabajo. Que quiero estar pronto contigo  
P.D Odio a Irwin :)"

Ese estúpido, solamente tenía que ser él, siempre me haces esto… no quiero estar lejos de ti, pero si tan solo tú me lo dijeras yo aceptaría sin dudarlo… necesito salir, necesito verlo…

Tome mi abrigo y mi celular, al parecer había un mensaje de texto que decía,

"Estaré en el café de nuestra primera cita (tu café favorito), te estaré esperando a partir de las 6  
te amo"

El siempre aparece en el momento adecuado, salí sin dudarlo de la casa, tome mis llaves solo con eso, olvide mi celular, mi abrigo todo, solo quería verlo de nuevo, mi única arma era la nota que había dejado en la barra que estaba toda arrugada y que tomaba con fuerza, recorrí el camino habitual solo  
–Maldición, me estoy desesperando- el camino era demasiado largo.  
Llegue al café, mi enorme error fue que no le tome atención al reloj al parecer eran las 9:30, diablos Eren aun estará allí, camine por entre las mesas y sillas tratándolo de buscar, no me detuve a ver ese lugar, me gustaba mucho su ambientación, aunque tenía tiempo que no me daba una vuelta por ahí, a mi mente vino esa mesa en la que lo cite por primera vez, esa mesa se encontraba enfrente de una enorme ventana que daba una vista relajante hacia la calle, busque en el lugar donde fuimos por primera vez y vi un hombre sentado de espaldas con una camisa blanca, tomando café mirando hacia la calle.  
Me acerque lentamente, tratando de que no se diera cuenta, antes de poder acercarme tanto como quisiera… –así que viniste, pensé que me dejarías solo, me alegra mucho que estés aquí- me miro con esa sonrisa estúpida que me dio cuando nos conocimos, era perfecta justo en este momento…  
–siéntate, Levi te he estado esperando…- me sentía tan nervioso, pude ver como llevaba a sus labios esa taza y bebía su café… siguió mirando la ventana que daba hacia calle y me dijo… 

– ¿Que te parecería tener una última cita, conmigo?-…


	4. Chapter 4

Decisión IV

**Fragmentos**

"Extendiste tu mano, para que la recibiera con una gran sonrisa… creo que eso era de esperarse, puede que no lo entiendas, pero es algo que no puedo hacer. Me Tocaste con eso, pensando que era agradable para mí.

Todo el tiempo creíamos, que las palabras en nuestras manos, la dibujaríamos  
y lo haría, si no fuera porque ahora estas sosteniendo mi mano… en cada momento y donde sea

Puedo creer que, entenderás del porque sostengo tu mano… de mala gana"

Solo estaba seguro de una cosa… quería estar todo el tiempo que me quedaba con Levi…

En ese momento mis ojos se quedaron en blanco, sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, sonaron tan sombrías e inquietantes que mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, sentí como mi cielo caía a miles de pedazos, entonces Eren no me pedirá que lo acompañe... La sensación amarga que me acompaño, invadió mi cuerpo y me hizo darme por vencido. Decidí quedarme de pie un momento, mirlándolo fijamente, esperando que el tratara de descifrar mis expresión pero… fue inútil.  
Me senté a su lado izquierdo, por lo menos quería disfrutar la vista que daba ese lugar, la verdad ya no parecía tan entretenida como antes, intente jugar con mis dedos en silencio sintiendo como su miraba me penetraba fuertemente esperando una respuesta a su pregunta anterior, se acercó una mesera y nos trajo dos tazas de color negro, el olor que emanaban me recordaron la primera vez que lo invite aquí, como para mi Eren era un niño le pedí chocolate caliente… que irónico…estúpido Jaeger porque ahora me haces recordar el pasado? Con mi dedo dibujaba el borde de la taza esperando que la mesera se fuera… al parecer no se iría a lo que dije –gracias por el chocolate- asintió con su cabeza moviendo su largo cabello color café y dándome una sonrisa, valla con que eso quería –Levi, eres un despistado esa chica estaba esperando que la voltearas a ver, porque quería coquetear contigo jajajaja aun causas en la gente sensaciones difíciles de entender- vi como su mirada se tornaba juguetona y demasiado seductora, agregándole el hecho que llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla, recargándose en esta –acaso eres imbécil-… como puedes hacer esto ahora… estas consiente de lo que estás haciendo…

_Eren_

Sentí como ese aroma que me hace adicto invadía todos mi sentidos y ver como ese hermoso reflejo intentaba alcanzarme, antes de que esa figura como de porcelana pudiera tocarme le dije –así que viniste, pensé que me dejarías aquí solo, me alegra mucho que estés aquí- verlo ahí en el reflejo, de pie detrás mío, me provocaba la mayor felicidad que en estos días pude probar, era deliciosa y tentadora, hace días me dije amo a Levi, necesito pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él, le pediré que nos veamos si él llegase a ir le suplicare una última cita, aunque creo que en mi condición no debería pedir mucho, me gustaría saber que pasara por su cabeza en ese momento… como esperaba, la pregunta que hice apresuradamente y descuidada lo tomo por sorpresa, su expresión lo dijo todo, me quede helado y temblando porque no dijo nada, solamente se quedó de pie al lado mío; intente guardar lo más que pude la compostura, tratando de ocultar el movimiento de la taza que tenía al aire, distraje mi vista en dirección a la enorme ventana frente a nosotros.

Sentí como mi amado se sentaba a la izquierda mía, con una expresión sin emociones, tontamente jugaba con sus finos dedos, había pedido con anticipación dos tazas de chocolate caliente, quería que recordara ese momento cuando él lo pidió para mí, me pareció como un pequeño y lindo juego, pero apareció algo inesperado de la enorme belleza que nace de Levi, al parecer conquisto a la mesera que nos atendía, que de hecho cuando le dije yo mismo gracias no se fue, ni pareció prestarme atención, así que hasta mi amado la miro y también le agradeció por fin se fue, creo que eso será problemático las mujeres son peligrosas, me imagino que él también pensó en lo mismo que yo. Lo mire de reojo y le dije tratando de suavizar más el ambiente –Levi, eres un despistado esa chica estaba esperando que la voltearas a ver, porque quería coquetear contigo jajajaja aun causas en la gente sensaciones difíciles de entender- esperaba recibir esos insultos que me gustan, tratando que se sintiera mas cómodo, al parecer funciono pero me hubiera gustado ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

–Entonces Levi ¿recuerdas ese aroma, no te trae recuerdos?…- le pregunte mirando su camisa que se encontraba húmeda de los hombros, recorrí e inspeccione nuevamente su cuerpo…

–No, no nada, solo recuerdo algunas citas en este lugar- contesto, mentira sabía que recordaba todo, todo, absolutamente todo… pero no me importo mucho

–Que lastima, porque yo si recuerdo todo- dije con mucho orgullo

–Oh! Sí que alegría y dime para que me servirán esas cosas en mi futuro, si no estarás en el… ¿Eren me citaste aquí para hablar del pasado?-al escuchar eso mis ojos se quedaron como platos, ignore lo que Levi me dijo, tratando de no tomar en cuenta cada sentimiento que quería salir de mi ser… esto es tan doloroso… no se cuento aguantare así…

–Levi aun no respondes la pregunta que hice al….- antes de que tratara de terminar mi frase el me contesto….

– ¿y si me reusara?- nunca pensé que convencerlo sería fácil, así que debo esforzarme si quiero pasar mis últimos días con el… volví a ignorar su afilada respuesta… mire ahora detenidamente la taza con chocolate caliente que permanecía aun al centro de la mesa, había olvidado lo frágil que puede ser una persona…

–Amor…- le dije, en verdad quería decirlo…

–No me llames de esa forma, por favor - contesto

–Discúlpame, pero me gusta mucho llamarte así- sabía que algo como esto pasaría en algún momento, a un que lo esperaba, todavía no estaba preparado para esto…

–Amor… digo Levi recuerdas el pueblo que visitamos en nuestra primera cita después de estar aquí, recuerdo que dijiste que era hermoso, que te parecería si vamos como ulti…-

–Eren que ganas con hacer esto, mejor déjalo así… entendido- respondió azotando su mano fuertemente en la mesa, captando las miradas de toda la demás clientela… tratando de disimular, llevo a su exquisita boca un sorbo de chocolate de mala gana. A un teniendo su mano extendida sobre la mesa, la mire fijamente intentando recordar cada relieve que hay en ella, pude ver como sus dedos se encontraban de color rojos por el fuerte golpe que le dio a la mesa… inconscientemente acerque mi mano con la del… pero cuando nuestras puntas se encontraron, él la movió rápidamente hacia atrás, pero nunca la quito de la mesa… tal vez el esperaba que yo siguiera intentándolo y lo mejor aún él no estaba equivocado; acerque mi mamo nuevamente a la de él tocando suavemente sus dedos que se encontraban un poco fríos, acariciando cada uno de sus dedos, pero cuando llegue al anular… siempre desee, poder ver en ese dedo un anillo que emparejara perfectamente con el mío… pero si el solamente me lo permitiera… creo que es hora de ir enserio…

–Ganare lo que quiera logar, Rivaille- respondí con una voz un poco más brusca.

–Entonces dime que ganaras Jaeger, con tener una última cita conmigo- sus palabras sonaron aún más afiladas.

–Levi te amo, jamás dije que no te amaría… quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda contigo…- necesitaba ponerme serio con el…

–Eren eres un tonto-

–Levi juraría que si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaríamos así… créeme que lo golpearía… Pero te puedo preguntar algo-

–Depende…- contesto con sarcasmo…

–Que fue lo que sentiste al verme sentado aquí- de verdad quería conocer, cuál fue su primer sentimiento…

–Siguiente… porque tendría que decirlo- sabía que en el reflejo del cristal pude apreciar una hermosa sonrisa, que lucía preciosa en él…

–En este tiempo que estuvimos separados, pensaste en mí en algún momento-

–Tuve mucho trabajo, pero supongo que un poco…- eso sonó un poco más sincero

–Sabes lo difícil que es despertar y no tenerte a mi lado-

–No me interesa- rayos… maldición…

–Inconscientemente, cuando llegas del trabajo cada día enciendes todas las luces de tu casa, esperando que entre después de ti-

–Qué es esto… porque haces demasiadas preguntas- creo que al fin podrá sincerarse un poco… eso espero

–Como me lo suponía, jajaja, yo aún sigo siendo torpe… -conteste bobamente

–Siempre has sido de esa manera, no me sorprende-

–Entonces… aun me amas?- por fin pude ver como un ligero rubor cubría gran parte de su rostro, era demasiado encantador e irresistible… nunca creí ser fuerte hasta que estuve ante ese momento… contuve fuertemente mis ganas de besarlo…

–Supongo- respondió con la cabeza gacha… en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos he evitado a cierta costa que vea mi rostro no quiero que vea mis ojeras y se preocupe por mí, aunque él no lo acepte…

–Está decidido, te estaré esperando a las 12:30 p.m. en la plaza cerca de tu casa, así que creo que podrás llegar en 5 minutos caminando, regresaremos al día siguiente…-me levante de la silla de manera tranquila, bese suavemente su mejilla y le di mi abrigo… el me miro con una cara muy sorprendida y le respondí...

–Te amo y no quiero que vayas a pescar un resfriado porque te hice salir de tu casa apresuradamente, lo supuse porque cuando llegaste tú camisa estaba un poco húmeda y tus dedos se miraban morados… así que como agradecimiento te veo mañana y por cierto…-

Me acerque nuevamente a su rostro pero esta vez, le bese en sus dulces labios… ja sentí como la mirada de la mesera me penetraba como espadas, pero como podría dejarle a mi Levi a una chica como ella…jajaja me saco una risa.

Al parecer creo que deje a Levi en schok… creo que es un buen momento para huir…  
–Te espero Levi… cuídate te mando un mensaje cuando llegue a casa… por cierto que no se te olvide mandarme el tuyo-

_Levi_

Ver como su espalda se alejaba de mí, y torpemente tropezaba con las personas por no quitarme la mirada de encima, descifré como su sus labios pronunciaban la palabra te amo una y otra vez… que me hizo sonreír. Como es habitual del el, me enredó en sus egoístas planes… pero me encanta que lo haga… Jaeger estas verdaderamente seguro que iré verdad… retiro lo dicho aun eres un estúpido…

Abandone el lugar… con el abrigo de la persona a quien amo… sentir su aroma me estremecía a cada momento… quería estar con él, estaba ansioso…_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Etcétera.

_Pareciera que un miedo__atravesó por mi espalda, otra vez__al oír la palabra "terminemos" no lo entiendo, aún no lo creo__y ya no sé qué hacer, sé que puedo entenderlo, al menos eso fue lo que creí…___

_¿ por qué no puedo decirte adiós? porque?...___

_Solo sé que no quiero verte ni por casualidad__  
__Es lo que quise decirte y no pude…__ es __un conflicto interno __  
_

_Levi:_

Así que estabas seguro…de que ese día saldría contigo en nuestra "última cita"…

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, la ansiedad invadía cada vez mas todo mi cuerpo, quería verlo lo más pronto posible…sin darme cuenta envolví mi cuerpo en deseos insaciables…recordando detalladamente lo que Eren me hacía sentir… cuando estábamos juntos la seducción de la tentación era tan exquisita… cada vez esos sentimientos eran verdaderamente más poderosos que estremecían cada parte de mi piel.

Eren falta menos para poder verte, para estar contigo y para compórtame como un estúpido…

_Eren:_  
Esa noche fue la más larga de toda mi vida, de solo pensar que podría ver ese hermoso rostro recién amaneciera, hacía que diera vueltas en cama como loco…

_Levi_:

Desperté demasiado temprano, me quería engañar a mí mismo haciéndome creer que no estaba emocionado ni mucho menos ansioso, pero fue un fallo absoluto. Fui a la cocina a tomar una taza de café tomándola por el borde, pero el agradable aroma que tenía el café invadía mis sentidos, a tal grado que me hizo fantasear con Eren, tocándome de esa manera desesperada… haciéndome gritar una y otra vez… -tsk- cuanto tiempo podre estar controlándome de esta manera, soy un maldito viejo pervertido… espero que ese idiota no haga nada imprudente...

Decidí arreglarme temprano, pero antes de eso, salí a comprar ropa nueva no me sentía cómodo con nada que tuviera en mi guardarropa, compre unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca con un suéter de botones y una botas negras… me sentía mejor de esa manera…

Eran las 11 y yo ya estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa como loco, miraba a cada momento mi lista de cosas y de reojo el reloj… ya que regresaremos al día siguiente quería que todo saliera bien… tal vez debería llevar lubricante entre otras cosas por si acaso… espera Rivaille no seas estúpido, eso no pasara… sonreí de manera irónica, mire nuevamente el reloj y eran las 11:30 así que decidí darme prisa… quería verlo, ahora lo más pronto posible.

Salí de la casa, apague las luces y esa sensación de soledad que sentía desde que no lo veía desapareció por completo… el día estaba fabuloso, nublado, con probabilidades de precipitación y una temperatura de 15°C, camine lentamente por ese camino empedrado mirando detenidamente, cada casa que se encontraba en mi paso…nunca me había percatado que el lugar en donde vivo en muy hermoso y me hizo recordar los planes que me hubiera gustado llevar con Eren…el último tramo para llegar a la plaza era una pequeña cuesta en donde había una pequeña florería, la gran variedad de colores de aquel lugar llamaron mi atención por completo, tal vez debería llevarle unas…pero mi inseguridad me hizo retroceder dos paso atrás… -mierda- porque me comporto como un estúpido mocoso… ignore cada sentimiento en mi interior y seguí caminando, mirando mis botas nuevas, al parecer aún estaban muy duras y mis pies me mataban… pero una parte ignoraba el dolor y solo quería impresionar a Eren sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegue a la plaza, aún tenía 10 minutos de sobra así que decidí esperarlo en una banquita debajo de un enorme árbol,-en este lugar fue donde le dije por primera vez _te amo_-, jugué torpemente con mi dedos…mi ansiedad me estaba matando, sentía como esas estúpidas mariposas revolvían todos mi sesos y como mi cuerpo temblaba del nerviosismo cada vez que pasaban más los minutos, dieron las 12 pero Eren no llegaba, me dije – si ese idiota no llega me iré, por impuntual, de hecho quien se cree que es obligándome a venir- mentira, nadie me obligo…no es que no lo quisiera verlo, tenía miedo de que fuera la última vez… siempre he odiado las despedidas y ese idiota, a veces no sé qué es lo que hace… mire el reloj y daban 12:05, perfecto ese mocoso no vino, me iré a casa…

Pude escuchar como unos pasos pesados se acercaban rápidamente, y esa voz agitada tan familiar gritando desesperadamente -por favor espera- lo ignore, después que me hizo venir y llegar tarde, seguí caminando dándole la espalda –Viejo, por favor espera- pero que mierdas, me voltee rápidamente para darle la mirada de estas muerto y espero jamás volver a verte… esta cita se cancela idiota -que dijiste pedazo de imbécil- pude sentir como su respiración agitada calentaba mi labios y me erizaba la piel, provocándome un vacío en el estómago… -Por fin volteaste, Rivaille… sabes lo difícil que es subir esa cuesta corriendo… estoy muerto… necesito hacer más ejercicio- mi ojos no se apartaban de ese rostro que se encontraba completamente rojo por ese esfuerzo… mire como agachaba su cabeza y mis ojos lo seguían, al ver al piso, pude observar un enorme ramo de flores que sostenía con su mano derecha bueno lo que quedaba de él, me sorprendió, solo pude pronunciar – idiota-…  
-Esto es para ti espero que te gusten, cada una de estas flores me recuerdan a ti… espera pero qué diablos… están hechas un asco... perdón Levi me emocione demasiado corriendo y las arruine…-  
-No te preocupes… está bien… gracias- cada una de ellas él las eligió para mí, sentí como mi corazón latía de manera imparable, si fuera lo suficientemente valiente para… pedirte que te quedaras… siento como si todo lo importante para mí se deslizara entre mis dedos.

_Eren:_

-Viejo, por favor espera- rayos, sabía que eso era cavar mi tumba pero creo que no había otra alternativa, pude sentir como volteo rápidamente y su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío, la sensación de encontrarlo tan lejos emocionalmente de mí, me hiso desistir de mis impulsos, llegue tarde porque me entretuve eligiendo flores que me recordaran a él, pero fue un fiasco, por apresurarme arruine mi trabajo soy un perdedor…

Tuve que ver como Levi tomaba las flores con una cara que me fue muy difícil de descifrar, pude sentir como nuestros dedos de rozaron y su calidez invadía todo mi cuerpo, el ver esa pequeña figura junto a mí me sentía invencible… o eso pensaba…

-Llegas…te tarde y estaba a punto de irme- escuche esos hermosos regaños

-Aparte agreguémosles el hecho de que me llamaste viejo- hehehe, este es mi fin…

-Levi no creerás en todo lo que dice un mocoso como yo verdad, jejeje te hable una vez, pero como te conozco no me responderías así que decidí sacar mi táctica secreta… pero volteaste a verme, ese él es punto verdad, lamento llegar 5 minutos tarde, pero no quería llegar sin nada en nuestra cita, no estaba planeado, es solo que pase y no me pude resistir con todas fue amor a primera vista, mira por ejemplo esta me recuerda a ti sonriendo es tan especial oh! espera esta me recuerda cuando estás enojado, y no sé porque esta me recuerda a ti tomando café…- trate de ser sincero quiero empezar esto de la mejor manera por mi Levi, trate de evitar a toda costa que Levi viera mi rostro, pero no pude porque no me resistía yo a verlo … rayos aunque creo que esa mirada me perturba un poco, como una persona tan bella como él puede hacer gestos tan brutales.  
-Eren vámonos estas diciendo estupideces, a veces pienso que debe ser lindo ser tan idiota- pude ver como su silueta se alejaba a la dirección contraria de donde había estacionado el auto, era demasiado lindo verlo caminar sin rumbo, vi como entre sus brazos llevaba ese desordenado ramo de flores de una manera cuidadosa, pude ver de reojo una pequeña sonrisa… eso fue suficiente para mí.

-Oye Rivaille, ¿a dónde crees que vas? el auto esta por este lado- ya lo escucho en 3…2…1…

-Eren no seas idiota, porque no me dijiste antes el lugar correcto, estuvimos avanzando 10 minutos sin rumbo por tu estupidez-

-Levi de no haberlo hecho, no habría visto…- rayos ese era mi secreto… secreto.

-¿No habrías visto que?…- pude ver de nuevo su cara molesta, me gusta su cara enfurruñada aunque creo que me estoy pasando de idiota… Levi te amo por aguantarme tanto.

-Amm… espera aquí iré por el auto, hehehe-

-Valla hasta que dices algo que valga la pena- me apresure rápidamente por él, de hecho no estaba muy lejos de ahí, pero poder caminar con Levi como antes… poder ver esa sonrisa que escondía detrás de ese ramo de flores sin pétalos, era simplemente… indescriptible. Estacione el auto a un metro de Levi, me baje apresuradamente a abrirle la puerta… pero su reacción no fue la esperada… solo se limitó a decir

-Nos vamos-esas palabras sonaron tan extrañas, llevaban un tinte de tristeza… sé que no puedo ayudar a desaparecer esa tristeza… pero me pregunto si podré hacer algo…

-Sí, vámonos- le di una enorme sonrisa y cerré la puerta, me apresure a entrar al auto y conduje hasta salir de ese lugar… al ver por el vidrio retrovisor, vi como dejaba esa plaza… me trajo nostalgia, cuando comenzamos a salir Levi y yo nos veíamos ahí casi todas las noches… debajo de ese enorme árbol fue donde Levi me dijo por primera vez que me amaba… ver como dejaba esos recuerdos, en ese lugar me hicieron darme cuenta de la pesadez que es dejar una parte de mi…entre más adultos somos, más nos convertimos en criaturas que se arrepienten…

Conduje por las largas carreteras sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, Levi no había dicho ninguna palabra, solo lo miraba en algunas ocasiones, su piel lucia tan fina y pálida quería tocarla… ver como sus ojos nunca se cruzaron en mi camino y solo miraban indiferentemente el paisaje… me provocaba ansiedad…

-El paisaje es hermoso, verdad- trate de hacer cualquier conversación para que desaparecían mis ganas de querer abalanzármele a Levi…

-Si… es, nostálgico-miro mi rostro y lo inspecciono rápidamente… solo se limitó a decir esas palabras, nuestro viaje continuo de manera silenciosa…

-Repentina soledad anticipada- oí decirlo… pero no quise preguntar nada al respecto, soy un cobarde… creo que todo este asunto es contradictorio…

-Eren primero llegaremos al motel verdad- pregunto mi amado

-Si Rivaille, ya hice reservaciones desde hace un mes- upss…

-Espera un mes… entonces estabas seguro que vendría conmigo, ¿Eren dime, de no haber aceptado a quien hubieras traído a este lugar?- sus palabras no sonaban con furia en absoluto, solo estaba preguntando… esas frases son las que me dejan sin palabras… porque no supe cómo responder a eso, así que deje que mi silencio hablara por mí, a lo lejos pude observar como enormes arboles de color naranja nos daban la bienvenida, esa era la entrada a ese pueblo del que esa preciosa figura estaba enamorado…

-Mira Levi, los arboles- pude ver como su mirada se movía de un lado a otro, baje los vidrios del coche para poder sentir la brisa fresca y ese agradable olor a pasto combinado con el aroma de la tierra húmeda que era sumamente placentero… vi como Levi sacaba su pequeño brazo del auto, haciendo movimientos de ondas, siguiendo el viento de manera juguetona.

-eren eres astuto, siempre me ha gustado este lugar… gracias por... confiar en ti-

Entramos a un pequeño pueblo lleno de árboles, recorrí despacio cada tramo para que Levi pudiera disfrutar el paisaje, pasábamos cada una de esas casas de madera… cada restaurante o cafetería, Levi inspeccionaba de manera muy atenta…era demasiado agradable verlo disfrutar por lo menos alguna parte del viaje juntos, por todo el pueblo había carteles del festival que estaba próximo, tal vez deberíamos ir …

Me detuve frente al pequeño motel, y la vista de Levi pareció apagarse…

-El viaje termino mi amor, es hora de bajar… sabias que hice el recorrido más largo para que pudieras disfrutar la paisaje…-

-Gracias Eren- se mantuvo en silencio, pensé que me diría algo por llamarlo mi amor, aunque no quería aprovecharme de la situación… lo hice.

Baje del auto, le abrí la puerta y baje nuestras maletas… lo tome de la cintura y nos apresuramos a entrar a ese edificio viejo… pude sentir como el cuerpo de Levi se encontraba caliente…

Llegamos a la recepción y nos atendió una señorita joven, pude ver como sus ojos seguían mi cuerpo constantemente y como miraba a mi acompañante de mala de gana… me apresure a pedir las llaves de nuestras habitaciones…

-Vengo por una reservación a nombre de Eren Jaeger- dije

-Hola, que tal mucho gusto Eren, ¿estarán aquí por un tiempo?-

-algo así, hahaha- respondí de manera cortante

-Mi nombre es Tina y es un gusto conocerte… bueno conocerlos- dio una falsa sonrisa al mirar a Levi detrás de mi

-Mira esta es la llave de su habitación- dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos

-Espera una habitación, hace una semana llame para pedir dos habitaciones, tiene que ser un error- sabía que si estaba con Levi solo en un cuarto, no podría contrólame en lo absoluto…

-Espera Eren veré que puedo hacer-respondió la chica, vi como Rivaille actuó por su cuenta… al parecer su cara de fastidio ya era sumamente visible.

-Espera, no hagas nada…SOMOS PAREJA y está bien esa habitación, no nos servirá de nada estar separados esta noche, vámonos Eren…- sentí como sus labios tocaban suavemente los míos dejándome en shock…me jalo del brazo con fuerza y me llevo hasta las escaleras… yo aún no entendía la situación.

-Eren me fastidia el hecho de que esa chica estaba coqueteando contigo… pero le di una buena lección..-

Vi como Levi se asomaba por la pared para observar la expresión de aquella persona,

-Bien, eso me reconforta un poco, entonces vallamos a nuestra habitación- dijo

Subí las escaleras como zombi, aun no me recuperada de aquella experiencia…llegamos a una puerta de color café con el numero 7 marcado, Levi me arrebato la llave y abrió la puerta… entro al cuarto y encendió las luces para mi… entramos y había una cama para dos personas… un pequeña televisor, algunos libreros y mesitas… pude ver al fondo un enorme sillón de color verde, me detuve frente a él y deje nuestra maletas ahí…

-Levi, dormiré aquí, tu quédate con la cama para que duermas mejor- me recosté en el sillón , haciéndolo parecer cómodo, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario… sabía que si dormía aun lado suyo…acabaría aprovechándome del… como cuando bajamos del auto, no me dijo nada pero pude sentir su cuerpo temblar un poco…

Escuche como unas palabras tímidas salieron de su boca…

_-Eren, ¿porque no duermes conmigo?-_

Mi acelerado corazón, no podía ser controlado… sé que no quiero perderte ahora…

Pero, pedirme que luche contra mis instintos… Levi sabes bien que sucederá después verdad…


End file.
